warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Victoria Holmes
Victoria "Vicky" Holmes is the editor of the New York Times Bestselling Warriors books, written by Kate Cary, Cherith Baldry, and Tui Sutherland under the pen name Erin Hunter, and published by HarperCollins. Biography She was born on July 17, 1975 in Berkshire, England, and currently resides in London.http://januarymagazine.com/2008/06/author-snapshot-victoria-holmes.html Vicky Holmes creates the plots, then Kate and Cherith write the stories. Holmes is also in charge of maintaining series continuity and making sure that there's a consistent "voice" across the books. She also is the person who writes the Erin Hunter Author Tracker e-mails. She has thought of all the titles for the books and the pen name, Erin Hunter, too.Revealed in Erin Hunter Chat 1 When younger, she was called "Mouse" by her friends and family, and, coincidentally, her name, according to the Official Site, is Mousepaw. Quotes "I grew up on a farm and love all animals, including cats, but most especially dogs and horses. This comes in very handy when I need to send cats to a sticky end; I'd have a lot more trouble killing off a dog or a horse! I love being one of the Erins, and frequently dream of being a cat running through a forest when I am coming up with the new storylines. Teaming up with Kate and Cherith on the Warriors books is an unconventional way of working, but we love writing the books together and it means we can produce them much faster than a single writer could. We each have our favorite characters and ideas for what could happen next, which means the stories have three times as much energy and passion!" - (Quote from warriorcats.com)Revealed on www.warriorcats.com Extra Books *''Rider of the Dark''Revealed on http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Victoria_Holmes *''The Horse from the Sea''Revealed on http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Victoria_Holmes *''Heart of Fire''Revealed on http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Victoria_Holmes Trivia *Vicky confirmed that Tigerstar's death was the most fun to write in the Warriors series.Revealed in Erin Hunter Chat 2 *Her favorite characters are Ravenpaw, Cloudtail, and Bramblepaw.Revealed in Erin Hunter Chat 2 *If she could be a Warriors character, she would be Ravenpaw, Squirrelflight, or Leafpool.Revealed in Erin Hunter Chat 2 *Her favorite Warriors book is The Darkest Hour.Revealed in Erin Hunter Chat 2 *Vicky was sad writing Cinderpelt's death. name=raven1 *She thinks the best book she has worked on is Bluestar's Prophecy.Revealed on the Official Forum *She played violin and flute when she was younger.Revealed on the Official Forum *Vicky wishes she could change the name for motorized vehicles (monsters) because she "absolutely hates it!" Revealed on the Official Forum *If she could be a cat, Vicky would be the RiverClan medicine cat.Revealed on the Official Forum *She used to have a lot of cats when she was a child on a barn.Revealed on the Official Forum *She has a dog called Missy. *If Vicky could choose where she wanted to tour, she would choose Russia, Japan, and Finland, because she loves cold places.Revealed on the Official Forum. *She had an idea about bringing Midnight back as a villain, but her editor talked her out of it. Revealed on the Official Forums *She came up with the pen name, Erin Hunter.Revealed in Erin Hunter Chat 1 *Her favorite shipping is Cloudtail and Brightheart.Revealed in Erin Hunter Chat 2 *She thinks Rowanclaw should have always been female.Revealed in Erin Hunter Chat 2 *If she could be a Clan cat, she would be in WindClanRevealed in Erin Hunter Chat 2 *Her favorite shippings are Brambleclaw/Squirrelflight, Dustpelt/Ferncloud, Brackenfur/Sorreltail, Leafpool/Crowfeather, Cloudtail/Brightheart, and Firestar/Sandstorm.Revealed in Erin Hunter Chat 3 References Category:Erin Hunter Category:Persons